Como ella
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Luffy tiene una duda. ¿Podrán sus nakamas ayudarlo a resolverla? One shot. LuffyxNami, toques de ZoRo. Escrito hace mucho por el cumpleaños de nuestro capitán. n nU El segundo que subo aqui! x3


Hola hola! Aquí vengo con otro fic! xD Es que el LuNa me encanta también (el ZoRo y el LuNa dominarán el mundo! Oh yeah!) También fue escrito para un cumpleaños, esta vez el de Luffy nii-sama n_nU Espero lo disfruten. Dedicado a Marina-san, del club de fans de ZoRo en pirateking, y a todos los fans del LuNa! nOn

One shot, Luffy x Nami

**"Como ella"**

Luffy estaba confundido. De nuevo. Pero esta vez, por una razón completamente distinta a las comunes en él. No eran las explicaciones de Robin, ni el porqué Sanji no le daba comida, ni los gritos de Zoro regañándolo por molestarlo mientras dormía, ni los mapas de Nami, ni las funciones biológicas de Brook. Lo que Luffy no entendía esta vez era...qué era una chica bonita.

Había escuchado la expresión un montón de veces, de Sanji, de Franky, de Brook y hasta de Usopp. Pero, ni una sola vez, se había planteado lo que significaba, hasta que comprendió lo crucial que era para conseguir algo importantísimo en su vida. O en su día.

Fue cuando estaba en la cocina por décima vez en lo que iba de la mañana, intentando conseguir que Sanji le preparase un bocadillo de media día.

_No son ni las diez de la mañana aún, baka. ¿Si quiera sabes el significado de las cosas que dices? - le espetó el rubio cocinero dándole con la sartén en la cabeza.

_ ¿Esta bien, no? Tengo hambre, así que quiero comida. Además yo elijo cuando es la mitad de mi día! -se quejo el moreno mientras forcejeaban.

_ ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Estoy ocupado! Tengo que cocinar para mis damiselas.

_ ¿eh? Y por que cocinas para ellas y no para mi! Yo soy el capitán!

_ ¡Baka! ¡No te atrevas a compararte con mis Nami-san y Robin-chan!

_ ¿¡eh? ¿Y cual es la diferencia? -reclamo Luffy, mientras comenzaba a rendirse y a dejar de intentar coger lo que fuera que preparaba Sanji en ese momento.

_Baka, que tu no eres una chica hermosa como ellas...-aclaro el rubio con tono de obviedad, mientras se volteaba para seguir preparando el pastel.

_ ¡No es justo! -declaro por ultima vez el moreno, enfurruñado.

_Ya vete y déjame cocinar. -le dijo Sanji, lanzándole un pan dulce que Luffy cogió al vuelo, antes de marcharse de la cocina con las mejillas infladas.

_Vaya capitán...- suspiro mientras seguía con lo suyo. ¿Por que no le habría tocado una guapa capitana como Nami-swan? bueno, esperaba por lo menos que no le diera ahora a Luffy por convertirse en una chica solo para conseguir comida. Hizo una mueca. Que bizarro. Aun si Luffy fuese una chica, seguiría siendo Luffy. Glotón y cabeza hueca. Enserio... ¿por que no podía ser pelirroja y con una enorme delantera? ¿O con un hermoso cabello negro azulado, y unas interminables y esbeltas piernas? O...

"Si solo tuviera el cabello un poco mas largo, y pecas..."

El sonido del cuchillo sobre la tabla de madera lo despertó de golpe, mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

"¿Pero en que estoy pensando?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y aquí está Luffy, sentado en su lugar especial, mirando el mar y... ¿pensando? Ya estuvo un buen rato enfurruñado, pero con el pan se le paso un poco el enojo. Ahora estaba tratando de descifrar que serian las chicas "hermosas" y que tenían de especial que a ellas si se les permitía comer cuando quisieran,

Y finalmente, decidió que iría a investigar. Empezando por preguntarle a sus propios nakamas.

Con esa idea en mente, se dirigió a lo alto del mástil, y entro tranquilamente, encontrándose con el peliverde sin camiseta, al parecer en mitad de su entrenamiento, pero con las pesas en el suelo, y a Robin sentada a su lado con un libro en las manos y una sonrisa en los labios, que le hablaba de cerca a un sonrojado espadachín.

_Oi, Zoro, ¿Que es una chica hermosa?

Su repentina aparición y la inesperada pregunta provocaron que Zoro se ahogara de pronto y comenzara a toser. Robin, sonriente, se apartó de él dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras miraba a Luffy.

_ ¿Nos explicas tu pregunta, Luffy? -le indico dulcemente invitándolo a sentarse frente a ellos.

_Es que Sanji dice que no me dará comida por que no soy una chica hermosa.

_ ¿ah? -Zoro ya se había recuperado de su acceso de tos, y miraba a Luffy alzando una ceja.- ¿De que estas hablando? Por supuesto que no eres una chica.

_Creo que lo que Luffy quiere decir es que Sanji si le dará comida a una chica hermosa, pero a él no. ¿Es eso, Luffy?

Luffy asintió.

_Y quiero saber que tienen de especial las chicas hermosas.

Zoro lo miro con una mueca.

_A lo que ese cocinero pervertido se refería, probablemente, es a que a Nami si le daría todo lo que pidiera, pero a ti no. Su excusa es que Nami es una "chica bonita".

_Pero, ¿Que es una chica bonita? -insistió Luffy, insatisfecho.

Zoro enrojeció y se rascó la cabeza.

_etto...a ver...digamos que...

Robin salió en su defensa al verlo así de confundido.

_Pues...literalmente la descripción de "chica bonita" corresponde a una mujer no demasiado mayor de gran atractivo físico.

_Oe, oe, que lo confundes mas...

_Ajá. -Asintió Luffy golpeando el puño cerrado contra la palma de la otra mano. - Así que es una mujer misteriosa.

_No lo pilla. -comentó Zoro dándose por vencido. Robin sonrió.

_ ¿Por que no sigues buscando opiniones, Luffy? Creo que eso te ayudará.

_ ¡Seguro! -el moreno se levantó en seguida y se marchó en dirección a la cubierta.

Zoro miró a Robin de reojo. ¿Eso había sido una maniobra para alejar a Luffy? Pero de pronto se fijo en que la morena se apoyaba un puño en los labios, y el flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

_Eh... ¿Robin?

_Kenshin-san...yo... ¿no soy una chica bonita? -le peguntó mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos brillantes.

_eh... ¿eh?

_Tu...antes...solo usaste a Nami como ejemplo. -agregó ella desviando la mirada al suelo.

_ah... ¡ah! no, esto, no me refería a eso! -exclamó Zoro agitado, moviendo las manos cerca de robin y sin saber que hacer. -Claro que...-agregó mirando al suelo sonrojado.- Claro que eres bonita...incluso...-se sonrojó aun mas.- Incluso más que Nami.

Robin lo miró (terminando con el teatro) algo sorprendida. Y luego sonrió dulcemente.

_Arigato, Zoro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Una "chica hermosa" no debe ser sólo bonita, también tiene que ser SUPER!

_¿ah, si? ¿Cómo?

_Ya sabes! Cañones en los brazos y pistolas en los pies, con una SUPER figura y...

_Oe, oe, que eso sólo te gusta a ti- intervino Usopp parando las estupideces de Franky.- Mira Luffy, para que una chica sea llamada hermosa debe reunir muchas cualidades, debe ser elegante, agradable, rubia y...- Usopp se perdió dando detalles que sólo calzaban con su chica perfecta.

_etto...supongo que debe tener un olor agradable. - comentó Chopper mientras mezclaba unas especias.

_ ¿Olor?

_mmm. Como a perfume o a flores...y debe ser dulce, y sonreír mucho...- el pequeño renito se sonrojo mientras pensaba.

_mmm...

Finalmente, Luffy había investigado toda la mañana y no había sacado nada en claro de sus nakama. Todos tenían opiniones muy distintas y raras. Empezando por la difícil explicación de Robin hasta el breve "Debe tener lindas bragas" de Brook.

Ahora se dirigía al cuarto de la única nakama que le restaba, esperando encontrar la respuesta que quería.

Entro, como era su costumbre, sin golpear. Nami se encontraba de espaldas a él, afanada en dibujar algo. Seguramente alguno de sus mapas.

_Oe, Nami... ¿Que es una chica hermosa?

La pelirroja se sobresaltó al sentir la voz de su capitán, y rápidamente se volteó escondiendo aquello en lo que trabajaba.

_Lu-Luffy!

El moreno la observó curioso, pero, despistado como era, apenas reparó en su nerviosismo y en lo sonrojada que estaba.

_ ¿Qué es una chica bonita?

_ ¿eh? -Nami parecía algo descolocada.

_He estado preguntándole a los demás, pero ninguno me ha explicado bien.

_Ah...etto...pues... ¿Sabes lo que es una chica, no?

_Sip, eso si.

_Ah, pues, una chica bonita es...mmm...una mujer que...

_¿?

_A ver...cómo lo explico...una chica con buen cuerpo, supongo, y...que se lleve bien con la gente...que sea agradable...que se sienta bien estar con ella.

_ ¿Alguien como tú, Nami?

_ ¿eh?

Nami lo miró. Parpadeó dos veces. Y se sonrojó a más no poder.

_Pues...Sanji dice que tú eres una.

La pelirroja miró al suelo, avergonzada. ¿Cómo pudo pensar por un momento que...?

_Además a mi me gusta estar contigo, Nami.

Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida, y luego sonrió al igual que Luffy. Su capitán, en su torpeza, podía llegar a ser realmente dulce.

_Por cierto, Nami... ¿Qué dibujas? -preguntó el moreno curioso acercándose a ella.

_Na-nada! -tartamudeó la pelirroja nerviosa, escondiendo las manos tras la espalda.

_ ¿eh? Anda dime... ¿Es un mapa? ¿Puedo verlo?

_No...No es nada ¡No lo veas!

_ ¿Por qué no? Anda Namiiii...déjame verlo...

_ ¡He dicho que no!

Luffy se acercó aún mas, tratando de echar un vistazo al papel, mientras Nami lo ocultaba de su vista.

_ ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? -preguntaba el moreno tratando de ver, mientras a Nami comenzaban a aparecerle peligrosas venitas en la frente.

_ ¡Nada! ¡Ya te dije que no veas! -terminó por explotar, tomándolo de una mejilla para arrastrarlo hasta la puerta. - ¡Déjame terminar!

_Es-espera, Nami!

_ ¡Fuera! - La pelirroja terminó por echarlo de la habitación, cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

_ahhh~~ -suspiró Luffy, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos para marcharse a su lugar especial.- Ahora Nami está enfadada...

Mientras, adentro de su camarote, Nami se apoyaba ambas manos en el pecho, agitada.

_Ha estado cerca...-susurró, mientras observaba el papel que tenía entre las manos. Y una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

_

Luffy suspiró otra vez, sentado en su lugar favorito del barco. Al final no había conseguido descubrir qué tenían de especial las chicas hermosas. Y ya iba siendo hora de comer...

Además, acababa de recordar que ese día era una fecha especial. Y no lo había pasado tan bien esa mañana. No le molestaba para nada que sus nakamas no lo recordaran...puesto que ni siquiera tendrían porqué saberlo. Pero quería pasarla bien con todos ellos...Trató de animarse. Aún le quedaba toda la tarde. ¡Seguro podría divertirse con todos!

_Etto...Luffy?

La suave voz de Nami llamándolo lo sobresaltó. Se volteó para verla, encontrándosela con las manos tras la espalda y las mejillas un tanto encendidas.

_ ¿Nami? ¿Que sucede?

Ella sonrió.

_Los demás nos esperan en la cocina.

_ ¿eh? -Luffy giró del todo, bajando luego de un salto.

_Anda, vamos.

El moreno asintió algo sorprendido, comenzando a caminar hasta pasar junto a Nami. Sólo un paso más allá, la voz de la pelirroja lo detuvo.

_Luffy

Y apenas alcanzó a voltearse, cuando sintió un suave y corto beso en la mejilla. La pelirroja se separó, sonrojada pero alegre, y le extendió un pliego de papel enrollado.

_Feliz cumpleaños.

Luffy tomó el papel para abrirlo, y antes de que pudiese contestarle, Nami se alejó de él en dirección a la cocina. Luffy abrió su regalo. Un hermoso dibujo de toda la tripulación, la mitad a bordo del Merry y el resto a bordo del Sunny, ambos navegando uno junto al otro. Y él mismo, al centro, sobre la cabeza del Sunny, con una sonriente Nami a su lado.

Entonces, Luffy también sonrió, porque por fin lo había comprendido.

_ ¡Luffy! ¡Apresúrate!

Sanji tenía razón.

Las chicas hermosas, sin duda, debían ser como Nami.

END

_

EXTRA!

Luego de una alborotada comida, innumerables gritos, risas y juegos, de la infaltable entrega de diversos regalos por parte de sus nakamas más precavidos, y de algunos improvisados por los olvidadizos, Luffy se encontraba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, rodeado de sus nakamas y comiéndose el trozo número 25 del pastel (Más bien, los pasteles) que Sanji había preparado para el postre.

Las risas y las bromas continuaban. Robin bebía un café, Nami un jugo de mandarina, y los demás trataban de proteger sus propios trozos de pastel de la voracidad de su capitán, molestándose entre ellos por cualquier tontería. Hasta que Luffy, que ojeaba por enésima vez el dibujo que Nami le había regalado, se topó con un detalle en el que no había reparado antes.

_Oe, Nami...

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Por que aparecemos tomados de la mano?

_...

_...

_ ¡¿Eh?

_FIN!_

Bueno, este también es viejito…es que quise poner de mis dos parejitas n_n antes de que se hiciese aun mas tarde n_nU Espero les haya gustado, muchos besos! Agradeceré sus reviews! nOn bye-kyu!

P.D: No se si se dieron cuenta, pero hubo por ahí una insinuación de otra de mis parejitas….¡Leyeron bien! AcexSanji! nOn lo siento, no pude evitarlo, pero quise empezar con algo ligerito como esto…espero sea bien recibido xD Besos!

ZoRo & LuNa & AceSan FOREVER!


End file.
